Triangle
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: Butters is torn into choosing between his ex girlfriend Charlotte or his current girlfriend Nelly


Butters' room

Butters was still in shock after seeing his ex girlfriend, Charlotte again

Butters: Charlotte what are you doing here?

Charlotte: Your friend invited me

Butters: Friend?

Charlotte: Yeah. A nice boy named Eric. A little fat though

Butters: Why are you here though?

Charlotte: He invited me

Butters: I didn't mean that. I meant why are you here at my house in my room?

Charlotte: I want to get back together with you

Butters stood still with a shocked look on his face

Charlotte: Butters you ok?

Butters screamed and ran out of his room and out of the house. Stephen and Charlotte looked outside confused

Charlotte: What?

Stephen: Are you Butters' ex girlfriend?

Charlotte: Yeah guy

Stephen: Oh that explains it. That's how I reacted when my ex girlfriend said she wanted to get back together with me

The Next Day

Int. School. Hallway

Butters is walking down the hallway looking really pissed and comes up to Stan. Butters slams Stan's locker shut

Butters: Where the fuck is Eric?!

Stan: What?

Butters: You fucking deaf or something Stan?!

Stan: Butters. Just calm down what's the problem?

Butters: It's none of your damn business that's what it is!

Stan: I don't know where Cartman is

Butters slams Stan into his locker

Butters: Liar! You do!

Stan punches Butters knocking him out. Nelly walks over

Nelly: What the fuck did Butters do to you?!

Stan: He slammed me into my locker

Nelly: Don't you ever punch my sweetheart again! Or I'll kick your ass

Nelly walks off dragging Butters. Cartman walks over

Cartman: Ho Ho Ho Stan. You just got threatened by Nelly. What did you do to piss her off?

Stan: What did you do to piss Butters off?

Cartman: I may have called his ex girlfriend over so I can steal her from him and he gets super jealous

Stan: Why?

Cartman: Because Stan, I am trying to break Nelly and Butters up. Because when Butters sees Charlotte his feelings for her are gonna get in the way of his and Nelly's happiness and than relationship's over

Stan: But Why are you doing this? Do you have feelings for Nelly?

Cartman flips Stan off

Cartman: Fuck you Stan!

At recess

Butters was walking around the playground until he came across Cartman

Butters: Why did you invite her Eric?

Cartman: What's wrong Butters? Aren't you happy to see her?

Butters: No!

Cartman: Not even your wiener?

Butters: No! Oh so that's why my wiener grows every time I see Nelly. It's because she wants me back!

Cartman: What?!

Butters: Yeah. You knew this was gonna happen didn't you?

Cartman: Oh my God! That turned out better than what I had planned

Butters: What plan?

Cartman: Doesn't matter Butters. You're on your own

Butters: Son of a bitch!

Starks Pond

Butters and Nelly were sitting on a bench staring at the pleasant view of Stark's Pond

Nelly: Isn't this romantic Butters?

Butters: Huh. What? Oh yeah it is

Nelly: Is something on your mind Butters?

Butters: There's nothing wrong Nelly

Nelly: There is I can tell

Butters: There isn't wrong with me! Alright?!

Nelly: Ok! God! You've been acting moody lately

Butters: So What?

Nelly: So what?! I'm your girlfriend and you're treating me like I'm shit

Butters: Look I'm sorry. I just need to go home

Butters starts to walk back home

Nelly: What has gotten into him?

Charlotte shows up

Charlotte: Excuse me

Nelly: What?

Charlotte: Have you seen anyone named Butters?

Nelly: Yes he went... wait aren't you Butters' ex girlfriend?

Charlotte: Why does it concern you?

Nelly: Because I'm his girlfriend

Charlotte: Girlfriend? But the nice boy Eric Cartman told me he was available

Nelly: Did you even check his Facebook page?

Charlotte: It didn't say he was in a relationship when I went on Facebook

Nelly: He forgot to update his relationship status?

Charlotte: Looks that way

Nelly: Son of a bitch

Cartman's house

Stan enters Cartman's room

Cartman: Stan. This is gonna leave you in stitches

Stan: Cartman what was so important I had to see that I had to shorten my date with Wendy?

Craig: I had to cut my date with Tweek short as well

Token: My date nights are on Saturday's

Kyle: I had to do the same thing with my girl... I mean brother

Cartman: Ok. This is gonna leave you guys in stitches

Craig: Come on tell us

Cartman: I hacked into Butters' Facebook account and changed his relationship status into single

Cartman starts to laugh

Kyle: That's a pretty big dick move even for you Cartman

Stan starts to pinch the bridge of his nose

Stan: Oh no no no!

Kyle: What?

Stan: This is probably part of Cartman's plan

Kyle: What do you mean?

Stan: Cartman told me he planned to make Butters and Nelly break up

Kyle: Dude!

Stan: I know

Craig: What does this have to do with us?

Cartman: Because Stan supported their relationship, Kyle was confused and Token and you Craig didn't support it. Butters is gonna be single, Butters is gonna be single

The next day

School hallway

Butters was at his locker. Nelly approached him

Nelly: Is this a joke?

Butters: What?

Nelly: Your relationship status. Single?

Butters: What do you mean single?

Nelly: Charlotte told me that your relationship status said single. I had to look to see if she wasn't lying and she was right. What the fuck?!

Butters: What?! That's impossible. I remember my relationship status being "In" not "Single"

Nelly: Bull crap Butters

Nelly flips Butters off and walks off

Butters: That does it

After school

School playground

Butters was walking around until Charlotte approached him

Charlotte: Hey Butters

Butters: Wait. I thought Eric said he'd meet me here

Charlotte: No. He sent me

Butters: That gosh darn it no good son of a bitch

Charlotte: Butters, I know about your Facebook relationship status

Butters: Well somebody must've hacked into it. Because I signed myself as "In"

Butters went to sit down by a nearby tree

Charlotte: Butters is Nelly really your girlfriend?

Butters: Yeah

Charlotte: Do you still have feelings for me?

Butters: Yes I do

Charlotte: Than why don't you leave Nelly. Stay with me

Butters: I don't know. I just can't

Charlotte: But you still have feelings for me

Butters: I know. I don't wanna dump her and make her sad though

Charlotte: Butters it's your choice. You can be with her or you can be with me

Charlotte and Butters stare into each other's eyes. Until they start to kiss each other on the lips

Butters: What am I doing?

Butters runs off

Charlotte: Butters wait!

But little did they know somebody was filming

Cartman: Oh this is gonna be interesting

Nelly's house

Nelly was just sitting down on the couch watching TV. She heard the door bell rang and answered it

Cartman: Hey Nelly

Nelly: What do you want you fat fuck?

Cartman: Oh nothing much. Just wanted to show a little video

Nelly: If this is an attempt to make me break up with Butters than fuck you!

Cartman: No! Why would you think that?

Nelly: Because Wendy told me that Stan told her you were planning this

Cartman: What? That's absurd

Nelly: Wendy is very honest Cartman and she told me that you invited Charlotte so Butters would be torn into either dating me or Charlotte, than you hacked into his Facebook page and changed his relationship status. You know Wendy wasn't glad that Stan is friends with you, but now she is. So she can get all the information about all this

Cartman: Butters and Charlotte were kissing

Nelly: Bull shit

Cartman showed the video

Nelly watches the video and is shocked to see what Butters did. A tear shed from her eyes. Than she got angry

Nelly: I am going out!

Cartman: What are you going to do about it?

Nelly walks out of her house and slams the door

Cartman: I think this is gonna be the beginning of one hell of a night

Nelly was super pissed off and goes off to find Charlotte

Nelly passes Nichole at Tweak's coffee on a date with Token

Nelly knocks on the glass

Nelly: Nichole. Call the girls. There's gonna be a bitch fight tonight

Nelly walks off

Nichole: Sorry babe. There's gonna be a bitch fight tonight

Nichole gets her phone and starts to dial a number

Nichole: Annie. Call the girls. There's gonna be a bitch fight tonight

Kenny's house

Kenny and Butters were sitting down watching TV

Butters: I didn't know who else to go to Kenny

Kenny: What about Cartman?

Butters: Oh definitely not him. Cartman did say you were my best friend at one point

Kenny: Hey buddy cheer up. I'm pretty sure you'll come to a conclusion. And let's be thankful I didn't have to go anything similar to this. And I will have your back once you've come to a decision

Clyde bursts through the door

Clyde: Kenny. Get your Dad's camcorder. There's gonna be a bitch fight tonight

Kenny: Bitch Fight? Woo Hoo!

Kenny got off the couch and straight to his parents room. And grabs his Dad's camcorder

Butters: Hey Kenny. Can I come with you? I got nothing else to do tonight. And also I don't know what a "Bitch fight" is

Kenny: Ok Butters

School playground

Nelly and Charlotte were surrounded by a large crowd of girls and a few boys with camcorders

Charlotte: Nelly. I told you I didn't wanna do this

Nelly: You should've stayed away from my man

Red: Welcome to bitch fight. Here are the rules. Rule number 1. No tearing each other's clothes off. Rule number 2. Don't pull each other's hair and Rule number 3. No filming!

Boys: Ohhhhhhhhhh

Kenny: Goddammit

Kenny threw his camcorder to the ground

Butters started to force his way through the crowd

Butters: Hey Kenny. I got some popcorn. Nelly? Charlotte?

Butters was shocked to see that Nelly and Charlotte were the ones who were fighting

Red: Alright on the count of three 1, 2, 3. Let the bitch fight commence

Nelly punched Charlotte in the face a couple of times. Charlotte than did a roundhouse kick hitting Nelly in the face. Nelly punched Charlotte in the face causing her to have a nose bleed

Butters: I have to do something

Nelly and Charlotte continued to punch each other. Until Nelly knocked Charlotte down the ground. Charlotte was struggling to get up

Nelly: Don't fuck with me again

Nelly was about to finish Charlotte off with a kick. Until Butters intervened

Butters: You two need to stop

Nelly: Get out of my way Butters

Butters: I've come to a decision. Charlotte what we had before was special

Butters held out his hand to help Charlotte up

Butters: But I'm perfectly happy with Nelly

Charlotte: I understand

A few tears start rolling down Charlotte's face

Butters: But that doesn't mean we can't hang out anymore. Charlotte we can still hang out as friends

Charlotte: That's cool Butters. But I have to go back to Canada. We're still rebuilding it after what the President did

Butters: I meant hang out on Skype

Charlotte: That sounds cool Butters

Nelly: Charlotte I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch to you

Charlotte: That's alright Nelly. Just go on and be happy with Butters

Butters: Come on Nelly. The new Fast and Furious movie is playing

Nelly: Alright sweetheart

Butters and Nelly held each other's hands as they exited the school playground

The crowd looks on

Annie: Who won?

Nichole: I don't know

Cartman shows up

Cartman: Fuck you Butters! Goddammit! Fuck You Butters! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Wendy: Cartman can you just admit you have feelings for Nelly?

Cartman: Fuck you too Windy


End file.
